The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus by carrying out processing such as thin film formation, impurity diffusion, annealing processing and etching on a substrate such as a silicon wafer, a glass substrate.
As one of semiconductor apparatuses, there is a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor), which is a polymerized structure of a metal, an oxide film and a semiconductor, and in recent years, it has been progressing to attain finer patterning and higher performance of MOSFET.
As a problem in attaining the finer patterning and higher performance MOSFET, there is decrease in contact resistance or the like, and as one method for solving this problem, there is a method of selectively growing a silicon epitaxial film on a source/drain.
Conventionally, growth of a silicon epitaxial film has been carried out by using SiH2Cl2 and HCl and H2, as processing gas, and by continuously supplying these processing gases into a processing chamber at a processing temperature of from 750° C. to 850° C.
The above processing temperature of 750° C. to 800° C. is high temperature, and accompanying with the finer patterning and higher performance, influence of thermal damage and thermal budget on the substrate element increases, which makes a cause of inhibition of making a higher performance device, or a cause of lower yield.
As conventional technology, JP-A-2003-86511 and JP-A-5-21357 are included.